


Dinner

by Shatterpath



Series: Avengers: based on The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Sassy Steve Rogers, Snarky Tony, snarky Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random shopping trip to take care of cravings. Based on the prompt #58: Dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

"Tony, for the love of all things holy, why are you along for this shopping trip again?"

The very picture of arrogant ease, Tony Stark dawdled amidst the racks of food and sundries at the corner market that sat at the edges of the shadow his tower cast. "His Highness is researching how the peasants live. Leave me alone, Sir Knight."

Steve rubbed a hand over his face and nearby, Natasha chuckled. "At least he dressed down for the field trip."

In truth, Tony looked like he was workin' the half-step-from-homeless look in his battered gray sweats under loose shorts and a red sweatshirt tossed over unkempt hair in some half-assed attempt to conceal his well-known face. The other two Avengers were dressed similarly, only Natasha was striking in a violently purple headscarf that concealed her ruddy mane. They'd been sparring when the munchies hit and, as it was no fun to raid just the tower, they'd snuck out to see what the city could avail them. Steve was going to buy a whole cart of pork and beans if he could find the damn things, even as he was faintly grossed out by the cravings. After a lifetime of deprivation in the past, he loved how magnificently he could eat now, but sometimes, he just wanted the comfort of something familiar. 

"Eeewwww," he complained at Natasha when he spotted the labels on a half dozen little blue cans she'd tossed into the basket on his arm. "Vienna Sausages?"

"You're not the only one allowed to have freaky cravings, Frosty. Besides, I need a selection to torture Tony with."

"Oh, in that case, we should hit the frozen foods."

"Now you're talking!"


End file.
